


This Can't Be Real

by Dragonfires (denzelfire)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Characters Added As They Appear - Freeform, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Found Family, M/M, Modern Character in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, This is pretty much self indulgent and a self insert, misuse of pronouns by others, modern character is not inquisitor, modern character uses they/them pronouns but looks feminine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denzelfire/pseuds/Dragonfires
Summary: Waking up in confusion and then running into two video game characters that are apparently real is a dream come true right? Too bad Ashe has no clue how to fight, only knows generic information about Thedas, and has a ton of information about the upcoming events.Ashe has no clue how they can be of use to anyone with their skills, but they definitely want to try.





	This Can't Be Real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love mgit fics and had been burning to write one for ages. I know it's probably not the best, but hey. I'm writing this for fun! (i also hardly see any with they/them mc sooo... there we go)  
> will update whenever I'm not writing my other fics ^^

It burns. 

Everything burns.

It hurts.

The burning sensation spread from the inside out. 

Burning. So much burning. 

The sound of an electrical charge and flames filled the room. Or area? It was unknown where exactly it is. The static grew and grew. The sensations fighting each other for dominance. 

Everything hurts. 

Suddenly lungs were being filled with smoke and embers. And there was screaming. Horrible horrible screaming. Eyes wide open and all that can be seen is smoke and a sickly green color emitting from somewhere to the right. The smell was horrendous. It smelt of something rotten and burned, it didn’t help that sensitivity to smell was something that plagued them since they were young. Groaning their body ached as they sat up. Rubbing their head and feeling the dirt clinging to their short hair. 

The screaming had stopped, but there was a distinct hum in the air. Something that was familiar yet so strange that it could not be really there. Like when sitting in silence and you can hear your own heartbeat and the small hum of your own eardrums, or when you imagine noises due to the quiet.

But this hum was louder. More insistent. 

Before they could even pinpoint the familiarity they cough. They gag. Grayish almost black substance splatters across the ground as the person has the coughing fit. Staring at the ground where the mess was, they noted that there were charred marks. Like someone had burnt the area around them. How… odd.

Wiping their mouth they finally take in their full surrounding. Everything was burned. There were weird glowing red rocks with wisps of red floating around them. There were odd statues that looked as if they touched them they would turn to ash and blow away with the cold air. The ground was cool, even though it looked like it should burn them. The sky had a sickly green color to it which they had noticed first when their eyes had opened.

Why did it look so familiar? 

Head pounding they stood up. Their legs almost giving out beneath them as they did so. 

Looking down at themselves, they noted their jeans were covered in ash and had tears in the knees, their hoodie was also covered in soot but luckily it had no tears from what they can make out. But overall it looked like they had no injuries, other than maybe a scraped knee and possible bruising. Running a hand through their hair again and then fixing their glasses they pat themselves down.

Wait. 

No.

“Where the fuck is my phone.” 

Patting their jean pockets then their hoodie they couldn’t feel it. Anxiety rises, no. How could they lose their phone? That’s the one thing they would never want to lose! Their heartbeat skyrocketed. Glancing around trying to find the object. How could they lose it? Oh god. How would they find their way home? Why were they freaking out over a stupid phone instead of not knowing where they are! 

Oh. Wait! They put it into their backpack! 

Looking around again they see the purple thing and grabs it. Opening the front pocket and finding their phone. Oh, thank god. Clicking the on button they noticed that they had no service. 

Wow, that’s just great. No service. 

Groaning again they shiver at the cold air. Slinging their backpack on they heads into the direction that the weird statues are facing. Away from whatever the green thing in the sky is. Somewhere in the back of their mind told them that the weird thing was bad and that if they stuck around that they would be in for a world of hurt. Why did it seem so familiar though? Like a dream or a book? Maybe a movie or video game? They don’t know! Their mind is all fuzzy! They can’t even remember what they were doing before. 

As they walked the ground slowly turned into snow. Their shoes were not made for this type of weather so their socks were definitely wet. Arms wrapped around themselves they wandered aimlessly. There were some weird looking animals that they knew should be ringing a bell. They looked like big guinea pigs, but with bigger ears. Like a bunny guinea pig hybrid. It was kinda cute…. In an ugly cute sort of way.

These pink things run from them as they continue to walk. The sky darkening and the wind picking up. They knew they couldn’t stay out here. With the darkness creeping in and no service. They better find a place to hide out. And soon.

The person coughs again, it seems that whatever they had inhaled earlier is still affecting them. They probably should see a doctor when they get back. A shiver runs down their back when the wind picks up more and snow starts to fall. If they weren’t outside they would think it was pretty, but they are outside and the temperature keeps dropping. 

Their body ached as the chill set in. This just wasn’t right. It was sunny and decently nice weather before they woke up in such a strange place. 

A path. 

A path!

They finally found a path. The snow there did not reach up to their shins, it would still cover much of their shoes, but at least it would be easier to walk through. It may not have been a path exactly, but with it packed down and with less snow, it’s more than likely people had walked it. Maybe they can find a house. Then again a house in the woods all by its lonesome screamed horror movie. They just want to get out of this cold and go home. 

The snow crunches under the pressure. Shivering became more violent. They needed to find a place to crash and soon. Their clothes were wet and stiff. If they stopped moving they feared they would freeze where they stand. In the distance, they could see some sort of light. It kept flickering in and out of existence. Almost like a fire. Was someone camping way out here? Maybe they have a car and can drive back to civilization and they can finally get home and forget this whole weird event. 

But something in the back of their head told them that this weird time is only going to get weirder. 

As they got closer they could hear two voices. Hushed voices and a burst of laughter and then more hushed whispers. They may have stumbled into some sort of romantic camping trip. That would suck for them. They didn’t want to intrude. 

Too bad they stepped on a stick and the voices stopped altogether. Then the funniest thing happened. A voice they heard often when they would play video games. Especially their favorite series. 

“Who’s there?” 

That was the voice of the one and only Garrett Hawke.

Or well. Maybe it’s his voice actor. What was his name? Shoot they were never good at remembering names. Especially voice actors and celebrities. But why would a voice actor be way out here? Camping. In snow like this. Close to such a weird place with weird statues. 

They walk a bit closer, squinting because the lighting isn’t the best. Their hands in the air to show they meant no harm.

“Uh sorry. I’m a bit lost and I have no fucking clue how I got here. I uh. Saw your campfire so I just…. walked over?” 

There were two figures. The one who spoke that sounded too much like Hawke was standing. The one beside him stood up too. With them facing away from the fire it is really too hard to distinguish their faces. The shadows that danced around made their anxiety spike again. This really is just like a horror movie. The two of them seem to be on edge and they can feel the tension from their side. It was like there was a wall between them and those two. And that wall if climbed over would end in tragedy. The two of them didn’t speak so they decided to speak again. 

Shivering their voice came out strained. “I’ll leave y’all alone. I just. Can you just point me to like. The closest town? Maybe a uh. Park ranger? Is that what they are called? Shit.” 

The two figures seem to look at each other and the one they had not yet hear speak reached a hand out as to invite them to join them. Too bad a sudden coughing fit hit them and they were coughing up the ugly gray goo again, this time there were specks of black and what looked like bits of red rock. You stare at the mess, well. That isn’t good. 

They hear the snow crunching and one of them was definitely climbing over that metaphorical wall. Looking up from the weird mess on the ground they turn their attention to the guy walking towards them. Only before they could even see him their vision went black and their body suddenly feels limp. 

———————————————————

“I want to help any pretty girl who walks up to me in a camp as the next guy, but she’s dressed so oddly and came from the temple.” 

“But can’t you feel it? Something feels so off about her. Maybe it’s the clothes, or maybe justice sees something in her. But can you not feel the odd air around her?” 

“Of course I can! That’s exactly why I don’t think it’s a good idea that we let them stick around. Maker preserve me. Anders this is the exact thing we’re trying to avoid here.” 

“Yet you’re the one who suggested we came this way!”

“Because I’m worried about Varric. You saw that explosion! And coming up here you and I heard those rumors. I can’t just stay in hiding forever as you can. But after everything we’ve been through, you of all people should know how dangerous strangers could be.”

“But you took a chance on me.” 

“.... yeah I did.” 

Silence falls over the two and the one in question groans. They’re laying on something soft and they sit up and some sort of blanket falls to their lap, rubbing their head. The cold is still nipping at them, but they no longer feel like a walking icicle. They blink a few times and notices that everything is still dark and now it’s blurry. Their hand pats their face and their glasses were not there. Squinting they look around again. Looking around themselves they find them sitting on their backpack. They quickly set them on their face and that’s when they felt eyes looking at them. 

Turning to see it was. 

“Oh man, I must be dreaming. You two aren’t real. There is no way you two are real.” Did they say that out loud? Yeah, they did. This is a dream. 

A weird hyper-realistic dream. 

It was the two men they saw earlier, but it was Garrett fucking Hawke and Anders. They could never forget those two. Especially when they played inquisition and had it be the male Hawke version and not their actual play though Hawke. 

“Anders? You didn’t tell me I wasn’t real! If I had known I wouldn’t have stayed in Kirkwall all those years!”

Anders sighs and he rubs his hand across his face. He looks. So tired and done with everything. 

“What my friend is trying to say is that we are real. You are not in the fade.” 

Anders was sitting close enough to them that his hand could probably grab them easily. He raises a hand slowly, nervously, and his hand rests on their shoulder. 

“You wandered into our camp looking like the undead saying weird things. You came from where the breach is. My friend and I took pity and I had healed you.” His voice was kind, but there was an edge to it. A nervousness, an unease. “Why are you out alone dressed like this and unarmed?”

They glance down at what they were wearing then up to the two. Of course that would be a question. They had furs and looked warm compared to their flimsy hoodie and now torn jeans. They knew they had to come up with some lie. Maybe stretch the truth a bit. Pretend they have amnesia even. They don’t remember how they got here so it may work! 

“I don’t know? I don’t…. I don’t remember how I got here?” They chose their words carefully. They can feel anxiety rush through them again. Oh god, not now… they clench their fist and let go, doing that a few times.

Anders looks over to where Hawke is. A silent conversation going between the two. There was an odd energy flowing in the air that made them increasingly uncomfortable. It felt strong, overpowering. They felt like they were going to drown in it. 

And then it was over. Hawke sighing, obviously losing the battle of whatever the silent conversation was about. Hawke then looks at them and his piercing blue eyes makes them freeze in place. 

“You can stay with us until further notice. It would be wonderful to have a woman's touch at camp again. Plus I believe Anders has more questions for you.” Hawke smirks at them and their insides twist around. “Names Garrett Hawke, but everyone calls me Hawke. That man still touching your shoulder is Anders if I was not clear.”

The weight on their shoulder suddenly vanishes and there was an awkward cough coming from Anders. Poor guy.

“Oh. Well. Nice to meet you two. I’m Ashe. And uh. If you can. Don’t call me a woman unless I say it’s okay maybe? Otherwise. Just my name would be fine…” They look down from the two, hands fiddling with each other. This was going well, but they still felt highly uncomfortable. 

“Well then. Ashe. Welcome to the Frostback Mountains.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what ships to do yet because I'm a thorsty guy. May just have to see where it goes. and if you know me, bls let me live. you know why....  
> If there are any mistakes pls let me know! I only looked over it once before posting


End file.
